


[RBB Art] But I Insist

by phoenixmetaphor



Category: Marvel 616
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Blood, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-03-30 22:01:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19036441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixmetaphor/pseuds/phoenixmetaphor
Summary: No one can say of Whitney Frost that she isn't a gracious hostess.(This is art is not meant to stand alone, please read the RBB fic it belongs to:So Little Left to GivebySineala!)





	[RBB Art] But I Insist

**Author's Note:**

> This art is for an RBB event and isn't meant to stand alone! Please read [So Little Left to Give](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19036468) by [Sineala](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sineala/pseuds/Sineala) first!
> 
> (Thanks for putting up with me for one more RBB challenge, Sineala. I am so lucky to have you as my author <3)

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr link TBA


End file.
